Decorations and Snow Devils
by animeobsession
Summary: It's Christmas and Kai and Rei are hanging up lights outside the house. KaRe Yaoi, im bad at summarys.


MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm proud to say that this is part of the KaRe 'wave', which is being led by my LJ community.

I have a headache and I ate too much food. And I can never do a good intro so…well….ignore my ranting and go on to the story. And, have a very Merry Christmas!

YARR/ Puts on pirate garb. /

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer!"

"Reindeer!"

"Had a very shiny nose!"

"Like a light bulb!"

"And if you ever saw it!"

"Saw it!"

"You would even say it-"

"SHUT UP!"

Tyson, who had been happily singing, dropped a bright red bauble in shock as Kai yelled at him from where he was hanging up tinsel.

The Bladebreakers were celebrating Christmas. Max had said that he really, really, _really_ wanted to, and when that failed to work on Kai, he threatened to eat Kais stash of expensive chocolate shells. This threat had been made once before, and ignored, and Kais stash had suffered the consequences.

So Kai had given in.

Now, the multicultural team was decorating Tysons dojo, in proper Christmas fashion. That meant tree, decorations, tinsel, lights, a little Santa that sung when you clapped (or had until Kai took out the batteries), more decorations, and, of course, the dreaded mistletoe, which Rei had hung up about a meter away from the front door. The resident cat had also hung some up in the kitchen so that 'his 'kiss the chef' apron he got last year could be put to use.

At the moment, Tyson and Max were decorating the tree while singing loudly, until Kai, who was hanging tinsel above the door, had yelled at them to stop. The Chief had been given the job of untangling the lights, while Rei had gone searching for some more lights that were going to be put up along the outside of the house.

For a while there was somewhat silence, only disturbed by the gentle swish of tinsel as Kai hung it up, the noise of the two boys hanging decorations on the tree and the quiet swearing from Kenny, who had found a particularly difficult tangle in the lights. Then…

"HA! THERE YOU ARE!" The boys turned their heads to look at the door as Rei swayed in with an arm and a half full of lights. Kai finished off with the tinsel and got off the chair he had been standing on.

"Where were they?"

"In the hall. Covered by bubble wrap and boxes from the other lights." Rei looked pointedly at Kenny, who's swearing had steadily gotten louder as the untangling went on.

"Oh well. I have them now. Want to help me put them up?"

"Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer!"

"Dear God! Yes I will!"

Kai all but ran to get his coat and the ladder. Rei laughed and walked out at a slower pace.

By the time Rei got outside, Kai had the ladder propped up against the house and Kai was grumbling to himself, something about 'annoying kids' and 'fricken' slow neko-jins'.

Rei put the lights down and looked up at the house.

"Sooooo, I'll head up the ladder and you pass me the hooks and the lights, ok?" Rei said, smiling at the Russian. Kai blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, sure."

Rei smiled and started climbing up the ladder. Kai held the ladder steady and looked up at the Chinese teen.

_What a nice ass he has….NO! Bad Kai! Bad!_

Kai mentally slapped himself and picked up some hooks and a hammer to pass to Rei.

"Oi! You want these now?" Kai said, looking up slightly.

Rei turned and smiled. "Yes please!"

Kai passed the items up and flopped down in the snow.

"You're gonna get cold doing that, Kai! And wet!"

Kai grunted. "I don't care. Just hurry up, will you?"

"Why? You cold?"

"Kinda."

"Sitting in the snow does do that you know. You're just getting colder by sitting there."

Kai growled and stood up, grabbing some snow as he went. He quickly formed it into a ball.

"Alright Kai! You can pass me up the first few lights!" Rei called down as he put the hammer in the gutter of the house, hoping it wouldn't fall and, say, land on his head.

He turned to look at Kai and receive the lights, but was instead met by a snowball to the face.

"Kai!" Rei yelled angrily at the Russian teen.

Kai just grinned. "Rei!"

Another snowball hit him and he started to lose his balance.

"Ahhhh! Kai don't! Stop it I mean it!"

Kai simply smirked and threw another snowball. It hit Rei hard on his shoulder, knocking him even more off balance then he already was.

Kais smirk vanished as he noticed how much Rei was leaning to one side. At this point the wind decided to pick up and the ladder started to shake.

"Shit!" Kai ran over to try and steady the ladder but it was too late.

"Whoa Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Rei yelled out as he fell. He closed his eyes tight and prepared for the pain that he was sure the landing would cause, even in the thick layer of snow.

He landed, but he didn't hurt, and he couldn't feel any snow seeming through his clothes. He opened his eyes and looked up into the concerned ruby eyes of a, supposedly, cold, unfeeling Russian bastard. He felt a blush settle over his nose as he felt the muscles against his body, even through Kais fairly thick clothes.

Luckily for Rei, Kai was too worried to notice.

"Rei? Are you all right? Shit I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear! I wasn't trying to make you fall, Rei, I promise you that!"

The neko-jin smiled up at the babbling teen. He let Kai rattle on for a few more seconds, then placed a finger against Kais lips.

"Shh. It's ok Kai. I'm alright." Rei smiled and removed his finger, before laughing. "For a guy who's quota of words a day is supposedly somewhere around 10, you sure do talk a lot."

Kai glared and dropped the Chinese male, who sunk into the deep snow.

"If that's how you feel then I'll just stop trying to open up and talk like a normal person."

Rei grinned up at him and started waving his arms in the snow. "You know I don't want that. And I don't think anyone else wants that either."

Kai watched the neko-jin wave his arms around for a few more minutes, then sat next to the Chinese blader.

"What on earth are you doing, Rei?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making a snow angel!" Rei said, smiling broadly.

Kai just sighed shook his head. "You're such a child."

Rei stuck his tongue out. "At least I'll admit to it."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Maybe I am."

Kai sighed again and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath then opened them again.

"Rei, I know you said you were ok before, but are you sure? You know I didn't mean to make you fall."

"I know you didn't Kai. And yes, I'm perfectly fine. You caught me after all. Even though you didn't need to."

"Didn't need to?" Kai echoed.

"Yup, didn't need to. I'm a neko-jin, remember? And we cats **always** land on our feet. So you didn't need to catch me. I'm still thankful that you did though." Rei said, winking at the shocked Russian.

"You mean to say, that I worried for **nothing**?"

"Somewhat."

Kai glared at the neko-jin, who was still waving his arms to make the wings of his snow angel bigger. Kai tried to keep glaring, but he found that he couldn't. His anger subsided. It was **hard** to stay mad at the kitten.

_His kitten._

"Alright, that's it. I'm going to have to make a few changes here." Kai said, mock glaring at Rei.

Rei made a loud, dramatic gasp. "Oh no! Whatever will you do! Please don't hurt me, Mr. Big scary Russian!"

Kai grinned and straddled Rei. He moved one of his hands above Reis head and out of the raven haired teens view. Kai, still grinning, although now it looked evil, leaned down so far that Rei could feel his breath on his face. Rei blushed heavily.

"Uh, Kai? What-" Rei swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

Kai glanced above Rei and little, then looked back at the teen beneath him.

"Making some changes."

"Changes?"

The two looked at each other, Rei with confusion, Kai with evility. Kai was blushing now as well, although not half as heavily as Rei was. Their faces started to get closer, Rei eyes sliding slightly shut, Kais own eyes drinking in Reis expression, before he looked above Rei again.

"HA! Done!"

Rei jumped as Kai cried out, then sat up. He looked up at the teen, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

Kai stood up, brushing himself off and offering a hand to Rei, who blushed and took it. Kai pulled him up, and Rei brushed himself off, still blushing heavily and looking down at the snow, instead of at Kai.

When he finally found the courage to look at the teen, Rei saw him grinning at his snow angel, with a look of pride in his ruby eyes. He followed the teen's eyes to see…

"Kai! What did you do?"

"I made some changes. You weren't exactly acting angelic, so…"

The snow angel was perfect, except for the fact the Kai had carved devils horns in the snow connected to the head.

"You weren't acting like an angel, so I turned you into a devil." Kai shrugged, and then turned to Rei. Rei looked in shock at what had been done.

"So **that's** what you were doing?"

"Yes, that's what I was doing."

Rei blinked once, twice, three times. Then he shivered, which Kai noticed.

"Rei, we'll finish hanging the lights tomorrow, ok? Its really cold out here."

"No, we should finish what we started…"

"Rei, it's Christmas tomorrow. And its cold out here. And I don't think either of us wants to have a cold on Christmas. Come on, we'll just finish them tomorrow."

Rei wanted to protest again, but Kai had already grabbed his hand, and started pulling him towards the house.

They got inside and, after getting fairly far in, Kai closed the door. Rei was still in slight shock, looking down at their joined hands, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

_Dammit, why the hell do I blush so easily! Especially around Kai._

Kai let go of Rei's hand in favor of grabbing Rei's chin and lifting it so he could look into the neko-jin's eyes. They simply stood there looking at each other for several long moments, before Kai tightened his grip on Rei's chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Rei's eyes widened, then slid shut as he moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kais neck.

Kai gently ran his tongue over Rei lips, and when they opened he pushed it inside and started exploring, groaning as he tasted Rei for the first time.

They stood kissing for a matter of minutes before pulling away and gasping for breath.

Rei, who was shorter than Kai, smiled up at the boy, then he noticed something on the ceiling.

_Mistletoe._

Reifelt his heart sink.

_He only kissed me because we were under mistletoe._

He lowered his head.

Then he felt the hand again and his head was lifted.

"Rei? What's wrong?"

Rei smiled a sad smile.

"That kiss…" Kais eyes widened and he pulled away.

"Oh shit! Sorry Rei…I….I never meant to make you uncomfortable or anything…God what was I thinking, kissing you out of the blue like that?"

Kai started to walk away towards the lounge room.

_Out of the blue?_

"Kai!" Kai turned.

"You…you only kissed me because we were under the mistletoe, right?"

"Hm? What mistletoe?"

Rei pointed above him and Kai looked up and for the first time noticed the mistletoe above where he and Rei had been standing.

"If that's what you want to believe, then yeah."

Kai continued walking.

"But, what if I don't want to believe that?"

Kai looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Then we'll talk about this later."

He walked into the lounge room. Rei stood there in the hall, shocked. Then he smiled and walked into the room after Kai.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

YARR! It be done! Please review/ Adjusts eye patch and pokes at parrot. /


End file.
